Of Snowflakes and Smudged Ink
by Death-God-777
Summary: "Santa isn't real, is he Matt?" Matt sighed, locking their gazes together. "TK, there's something I need to tell you." Christmas isn't always a jolly occasion. Matt/TK brotherly piece.


**Of Snowflakes and Smudged Ink**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Digimon. If I did, the second season would have a lot more Matt & Tai, and no new kids. XD

**Characters:** Matt & TK

**Words:** 1, 360

**Author's Notes:** _I found that after I'd written on Matt/TK brotherly piece, I couldn't stop. And so, I wrote another. It's more sad than fluffy but since that's what I was going for, I don't mind. Hope you like._

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

"…_Santa isn't real, is he Matt? I told him what I wanted and I was good all year but I still didn't get it."_

_Matt sighed, crouching down in front of his brother and locking their gazes together seriously. "TK, there's something I need to tell you…"_

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

_24 Hours Earlier_

The carriage swapped between dabbled grey and darkness, the lights on the subway wall only being mounted periodically, causing the shadows to come and flee as they chose. The carriage itself was practically empty, not that Matt was surprised. After all, it was Christmas Eve and who caught the train on Christmas Eve anyway?

Well, besides them that was.

Leaning back further in his seat with a sigh, he was met with a curious look from TK, said brother swinging his feet absently.

"What is it Matt?"

"Nothing."

TK pouted up at him. "It doesn't look like nothing."

"I just…" Matt shrugged indifferently. "We're the only people on the train TK. It just feels weird."

"We're not the only people!" TK objected. "The driver has to be here too! If he wasn't, the train wouldn't be driving."

He couldn't help but hum in amused agreement. "I guess you're right bro."

Silence spread between them, TK returning to swinging his feet while Matt busied himself with readjusting the duffel bag on the seat beside him. His little brother was, for once, without the backpack he had lugged around all summer, no longer having any need for it. This time, it was Matt needing it. It wasn't every day he went and spent the night at _Mom's. _

"Matt?" TK's voice was hesitant, clearly seeing that he was deep in thought but desperate to speak regardless.

"Yeah TK?"

"How come we can't spend Christmas together?"

Matt's eyes slid away, hands bunching into fists on his knees. "Because it doesn't work like that."

"But it used to!" his brother whined, tone torn between determined and wobbly. "We used to be a family and I…I thought that when we all met up again…you know, after we defeated VenomMyotismon, that we could all be a family again – all four of us!"

Matt shook his head mutely, TK glaring at him.

"But why not?" he cried.

"Because that's how things are TK!"

The yell resounded off the carriage's metal walls, echoing slightly, repeating almost cynically. TK's bottom lip trembled as he stared at his brother's now standing form. He was tempted to cry until Matt turned ever so slightly in his direction and he saw the tears glistening in his eyes too. In that moment all fright was replaced with worry.

"Hey Matt, are y-"

"I'm fine TK." The words were crisp. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

TK slid to his feet, reaching out to take Matt's hand in his. "It's okay Matt. I know you didn't really mean to yell at me."

A grateful smile was sent in his direction. "Thanks bro."

The smile was returned by a radiant grin, Matt ruffling his little brother's hair at the reaction. Hearing the intercom buzz and a computerized message be relayed, Matt leant back to grab his duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Come on TK," he said, tugging his brother after him. "This is our stop."

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

_2__3 Hours Earlier_

"Mom, we're home!"

"It's not my home TK," Matt chided, though TK didn't hear him, already tearing down the hall towards the living room.

"TK, no running inside!"

TK had the grace to look sheepish at that, blushing under his mother's scolding expression. Hearing a light scoff, Nancy turned around to see Matt standing behind her with his arms folded across his chest defiantly.

"Give him a break Mom. He's been to the DigiWorld and back. TK knows what danger is and running inside isn't it so get off his back, alright?"

"_Matt!"_

Said brother ignored the shocked gasp, placating TK with a gesture. A very strained silence descended upon the room, Matt and their mother locked in what could honestly be described as a staring contest. Matt broke off the contact first, tossing his head proudly and abruptly turning on his heel.

"I gotta go unpack."

It didn't take a genius to know that that was a lie. After all, with only one change of clothes and a toothbrush with him and no drawers to put them in, what was he to do? But still…

"Yes," Nancy said through pursed lips. "I think that'd be a good idea."

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

_19 __Hours Earlier_

"…Matt?"

He groaned, throwing his arm over his face. "TK, it's late. Go to sleep alright? If you don't, Santa won't have a chance to deliver your presents."

"Do you really think he's going to give me what I asked for?"

"I don't know," Matt answered slowly, glancing up to see his little brother peering down at him from his bed, Matt currently residing on the floor. "I guess it really depends on what you asked for. And if Santa even got your letter. I mean, what if he lost it or it never got to him in the first place."

"That's impossible!" came the violent objection. "I know my letter didn't get lost!"

Matt chuckled. "Oh yeah? And how do you know that, smarty-pants?"

"…Because you were the one that sent it Matt."

"…"

"Matt…? Hey Matt, did you go to sleep already?"

"TK…just, you know, just wondering…what was it that you happened to ask Santa for?"

"That's an easy one! I wrote to him and asked him if our family could be together again. I told him how extra good I'd been this year too, and I even told him how I saved the Digital World!" His young voice was over-flowing with excitement. "And he can't tell me 'no' after I tell him that can he?"

"…"

"…Can he?"

"Go to sleep TK. I'll see you in the morning."

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

_Present_

Matt looked over his shoulder when he heard the balcony door behind him slide open. He offered TK a tiny smile, his brother returning it weakly before meandering to his side, standing up on tip-toe so he could rest his chin on the metal railing.

"…Santa isn't real, is he Matt? I told him what I wanted and I was good all year but I still didn't get it."

Matt felt his heart drop, knowing that this was coming. Ever since he'd been told what TK had wanted, he'd known that this wasn't going to end well. How could it have when what TK wanted was so impossible? It wasn't as though he'd asked for a bike or a new Atari. No, he'd wanted their family together. How was Matt ever supposed to have been able to accomplish _that_?

And now, now he was left with the most heart-breaking job in the world: tell TK that there was no such thing as Santa. Tear his whole world apart. Ruin the whole idea of Christmas for him.

Glancing down, Matt was met with a pair of desperately hopeful eyes, such a blinding reminder as to why he'd been given the crest of hope. The kid may as well have been _made_ from it, he radiated it so much.

Matt sighed, crouching down in front of his brother and locking their gazes together seriously. "TK, there's something I need to tell you…"

TK took a subconscious step back, eyes widening almost comically. "Yeah Matt?"

"I lied to you," he confessed, pasting an apologetic look on his face. "That day you gave me the letter…? I, uh…I kinda lost it."

"Matt, no!" TK exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have written a new one!"

"I didn't want to tell you that I'd lost it. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh I know you didn't Matt, but now…"

Well, it was better than shattering his beliefs entirely. He could take the fall this once.

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

Next to a post-box, half a city away, two letters became smudged as the snow falling started to seep into the paper, ink running together and staining the snow a deep blue. Started smudging the identical message:

'Please let our family get back together.'

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

_A/N: so yeah, a little sad, kind of bitter-sweet I guess. I just love writing Matt & TK though! :) Reviews are always welcome if you feel inclined._

_DG777_


End file.
